


Ce que nous sommes

by Neithyify



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bloodbending, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neithyify/pseuds/Neithyify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. C'était la pleine lune ce soir... Elle passa la langue entre ses lèvres serrées. Elle allait adorer faire ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que nous sommes

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit pour la communauté des 30_interdits et posté sur mon LJ.

Korra adorait le regarder dormir. Son visage si sévère et si froid habituellement, s'imprégnait d'une étrange douceur quand il dormait. Il paraissait si jeune soudain, si innocent à la lumière de la lune, si fragile. Elle caressa doucement la peau si pâle sous ses mains brunes. Elle adorait l'idée qu'elle soit la seule avec qui il laissait tomber son masque de force et de stoïcisme glacé. Même avec Bolin, même avec son propre frère, Mako conservait en permanence un total contrôle de lui-même. Il voulait toujours paraître fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il s'occupait toujours de tout, sans jamais se plaindre ou sourire ; il voulait être fort et protéger les autres.

  
\- Korra ? Fit son amant d'une voix faible et ensommeillée.

  
Celle-ci sourit et incapable de résister, commença à mordiller tout doucement la gorge blanche offerte, tandis qu'une intense poussée de désir lui fouettait les sens. Ses mains repartirent à la découverte du corps du Firebender, qui gémit.

  
\- Encore ? On l'a déjà fait deux fois...

  
\- Jamais deux sans trois, rétorqua Korra avec un large sourire pervers, tandis que sa bouche descendait plus bas.

  
Mako rejeta la tête en arrière dans un sifflement rauque, pendant que Korra disparaissait sous la couverture. Elle lui mordit si violemment l'intérieur des cuisses que le sang perla ; Mako émit une espèce de petit miaulement suraigu qui excita l'Avatar au plus haut point. Il lui appartenait, il était à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

  
Le pauvre Firebender était encore trop affaibli par ses deux orgasmes prolongés et était totalement soumis entre ses mains. Elle lui écarta les jambes au maximum et sa langue alla se perdre sur le membre qui tressaillait. Mako respirait de plus en plus fort, les yeux déjà perdus dans la vague. Korra laissa échapper un petit cri, presque rageur, quand les mains chaudes, brûlantes, du Firebender attrapèrent furieusement les seins lourds de la jeune femme. Comme pour se venger, elle avala le sexe de son amant, le prenant entièrement en bouche, savourant à sa juste valeur le sifflement silencieux qui s'échappa de ce corps si parfait tendu et arqué de plaisir.

  
Soudain brusquement réveillé, Mako la repoussa pour mieux la plaquer contre leur lit. Tout d'abord désarçonnée par cet inhabituel retournement de situation, Korra décida de se laisser faire. Elle poussa un gémissement appréciateur alors que Mako enfouissait la tête entre ses jambes brunes et musclées, sculptées par les multiples entraînements aux différentes maîtrises. Gémissement qui se mua en cri quand elle sentit une langue curieuse, inquisitrice, s'enfoncer entre les petites lèvres de son sexe et remonter sur son clitoris qu'il titilla doucement avant de recommencer encore et encore.

  
\- Oh Yue, gémit-elle plus fort, d'une voix presque implorante.

  
Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, le Firebender sourire en l'entendant interpeller l'esprit de la Lune.

  
\- Tu blasphèmes, Avatar ? Se moqua-t-il d'une voix faussement choquée avant de reprendre son affaire.

  
Une boule de chaleur commençait à se former dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme. Ses jambes tremblaient par intermittences. Elle empoigna à pleines mains les cheveux courts et noirs de son amant quand la tension dans son corps devint presque insupportable, pour forcer cette délicieuse langue à rester sur son clitoris. Noyée au milieu de ces sursauts de plaisir qui manquaient de la submerger chaque fois un peu plus, elle se mit à pleurnicher. Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite...  _Encore !_ Elle poussa soudain un cri bref, étranglé, presque douloureux. Tout son corps se tendit à l'extrême pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détendre brusquement et de se laisser tomber sur le matelas telle une poupée de chiffon.

  
La boule de chaleur avait disparu. Le souffle encore court et rapide, le corps encore frissonnant de plaisir, elle regarda Mako se relever, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres... Et son excitation revint aussitôt par vagues métalliques. Elle se jeta sur le Firebender, qui, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il glissa, projeté violemment sur le sol, emportant Korra dans sa chute. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur étouffé, avant de rugir, hors de lui :

  
\- Tu es folle ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

  
Korra l'ignora. Elle ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. C'était la pleine lune ce soir... Elle pouvait sentir cette énergie folle pulser dans ses veines, nourrir son  _chi_  et la rendre plus forte. Une partie d'elle hurlait, se révoltait par avance. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était interdit, c'était contre nature... Mais surtout, c'était une arme de guerre et de destruction. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas suffisamment, elle allait faire du mal à Mako, peut-être même le blesser. Mais pourtant... Elle passa la langue entre ses lèvres serrées. Elle allait adorer faire ça.

  
Elle fit un geste souple de la main et Mako écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

  
\- Korra... Souffla-t-il, déjà haletant. Qu'est-ce que...

  
Un autre mouvement dans l'air et le corps blanc et fin en-dessous d'elle fut secoué par un spasme. Mako jura. Les lèvres brunes et charnues de la jeune femme se tordirent en un long rictus pervers. Oh oui, elle allait adorer faire ça. Le soumettre, le faire jouir sans jamais le toucher... Uniquement grâce à sa maîtrise du sang.

  
Les joues pâles du Firebender étaient anormalement rouges. Korra serra doucement le poing et la bouche fine de son amant laissa échapper une espèce de petit gémissement étranglé. Le corps blanc était tendu comme un arc. Le membre, épuisé après tant d'orgasmes successifs, reprenait artificiellement de la vigueur sous les effets de la maîtrise du sang, tandis que le jeune homme tentait de se débattre. Ses yeux d'or étaient emplis de colère et de frustration mêlées.

  
\- Espèce de...  _Touche-moi !_

  
Le rictus de Korra s'élargit. Elle approcha tout doucement sa bouche de l'oreille du Firebender et souffla, déjà brûlante de désir : «  _Non._  »

  
Mako poussa un grand cri rageur et réussit brusquement à se libérer de l'emprise de cette maîtrise maudite. Suffisamment pour lever son poing et l'abattre violemment sur le visage de l'Avatar. Si violemment que la tête de la jeune femme fut projetée sur le côté. Korra sentit la douleur, suivie d'une intense sensation de brûlure sur la joue. Mais l'information ne fut pas réellement enregistrée comme telle par son cerveau. Elle fondit sur le Firebender et referma ses mains sur le cou blanc et gracile. Et se mit à serrer. Fort. Suffisamment pour le faire suffoquer, mais sans l'étrangler pour autant.

  
Mako devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ses yeux semblaient exprimer une supplique. Korra passa sa langue sur la larme unique qui s'en écoula. A elle. Rien qu'à elle. Et soudain, sans pour autant relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la gorge de son amant, elle s'empala sans la moindre douceur sur le membre tendu à l'extrême du Firebender. Elle poussa un cri. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, entre ses gargouillis paniqués.

  
Korra était perdue au milieu de cette excitation monstrueuse qui gonflait à n'en plus finir dans le creux de ses reins. Elle commença à bouger, à aller et venir à une vitesse folle sur le membre pâle, comme une bête sauvage. Et puis soudain, elle s'écroula sur le corps violenté de son amant, suffoquée, terrassée par l'orgasme violent qui l'avait parcouru de part en part. Les yeux de Mako se révulsèrent et il jouit, en de longs jets de sperme chaud, dans un long hurlement brisé. Korra écouta, fasciné, le si  _parfait_  petit Mako perdre enfin le contrôle.

  
Ils restèrent ensuite de longues heures ainsi l'un sur l'autre, pêle-mêle, à tenter désespérément de reprendre une respiration normale. Mako resserra soudainement ses bras autour de la taille mince de la jeune femme.

  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, dit-il d'une voix triste. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

  
Korra eut un petit rire, en passant doucement la main sur le cou ravagé du Firebender sur lequel la trace violacée de ses doigts commençait à apparaître.

  
\- Ne le sois pas.

  
Elle l'embrassa.    


End file.
